Our continuing intent is to assess the usefulness of antisera prepared against surface antigens of leukemic cells in the clinical diagnosis and management of human acute and chronic myeloid leukemia. Studies will emphasize the preparation of purified soluble antigenic material from cultured human leukemic myeloblasts; and the development of specific antisera using primates and murine antisera employing in vivo and in vitro techniques. The overall intent is to develop immunofluorescent assays which will be useful in delineating clones of leukemic cells in remission patients, and development of reagents for specific radioimmunoassay of leukemia-associated antigen in human serum.